Shinigami
'''Shinigami '''are told by many as one of the two first civilizations in the universe, the other was the Angelos Lucis. But in truth they are dimensional beings from another universe, entirely parralel known as the Spirit Realm. They are commenly known throughout the cosmos as "Gods of Death" or "Death Gods". Despite the facts of the Shinigami vowing not to meddle with the affairs 'mortals' there are some evidence of other factions who seek to their own desires . Physiology It is commenly stated that the Shinigami are varied in appearances; some who were once living or are reffered by the Shinigami as "Mortals" can retain some of their forms depends on the species they were part of, some may have skeletal features, clothing and even without a sold form. Their species came from another universe where laws of their reality is very different and is inhabited by 'ghosts' that originated from our universe, they can travel between realities and can easily be hidden from the naked eye but some species or individuals who have high spiritual awareness would see them as merely ghostly figures which depens of the level of their senses. When an individual dies they would see a Shinigami close by and any ghosts in close range will feel thesmelves drawn to their pressence and then sent to the Spirit Realm. Some ghosts with potential abilities would become Shinigami (either to do something in their after life or visit their loved ones) and are trained to use their powers to protect their dimension and keep the ballance between universes in order. Some Shinigami would have the power to alter one's physical age however they like, given permission should that soul had commited haness crimes or sins by their language. Even rip their souls from their bodies before their time. They can not be harmed by any weapons in the Universe as they are nieghter alive or dead. It may be a strong possibility that they never die but reincarnate into the our universe to take on the next cycle and should they regain some of memories of their previous lives they would greatly powerful to do such thing. For reasons many civilizations know little about them is because of their can to mask their entire pressence from living beings; an incredible adaptation in their biology to mask nearly all known senses however a fain pressence of them can be seen on photographs and recording devices. People with higher senses would vaguely see them and see them as ghosts. Culture and Society The Shinigami consider themselves as gods from their native universe and above all the 'mortal' beings in our universe, caring not how the living beings feel or care if they be worshipped or feared, but they do seem treat individuels who could sense their pressence in a different manner. However the only thing they remain connected to the other universe are the souls which they take once the living being's death occured, take the souls to the Spirit Realm to inhabit or recruit them into their services to History Origin It is unclear how they adapted to their native dimension or how their evolution but at some point in the past, before the Big Bang ever occured the Shinigami developed the ability to travel through barriers between dimensions. Celestial War At some point, about billions of years ago when first galaxies began to form, the Shinigami discovered the young universe and attempt to claim it as their's. However, they were not the only ones when the Shi ]] nigami later enocuntered the Angelos Lucis ; angelic beings who are also from another dimension and believed they wanted the universe for themselves and equally as powerful as they are. The two god-like races raged a war against one another that spread across the young universe, the oldest of beings who lived through it described it to be the biggest, most ﻿terrifying war in the ancient era. The battles were so powerful that night would become day and day become night. After centuries of warfare across the expanding universe, both sides ceased when another powerful deity that claim to be the first native lifeform in the young universe. The Shinigami and the Angelos Lucis had first believe it was not possible. Decided to settle a peaceful negotiation with their enemies to bring an end the Celestial War, both agreed to claim small portion﻿s of space where they first came through while their former enemies do the same thing on the other side. Category:Sentient Races Category:Great Elders Category:Copyright